


Learning from the best

by Joliepolska



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joliepolska/pseuds/Joliepolska
Summary: Rafael and you can't stop this, you just want each other so much and since you have been dating, Rafael has become your sexual mentor. And you're so more than willing to learn.





	1. Trouble sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this. Thanks for all your previous kudos!!

God, how much you miss him...

Since that day when the both of you decided you just can't sleep without each other, you were both agree to spend the night together all nights. Sometimes at your place, sometimes at Rafael's place and that's how that beautiful relationship started. You feel protected in Rafael's arms like you've never felt in your whole life. At first, you couldn't get enough of each other and have sex every night or morning. Sometimes in bed, others in the shower and some in the kitchen. Rafael was showing you a whole new world sexually speaking and you were more than willing to learn.  
So, when he told you that afternoon that something in work came up and he had to travel to Chicago right then, you wished him luck and told him that you couldn't wait to see him again.

Some days later you were already in bed, reading to help you sleep. How much you missed him, so badly that sometimes you couldn't sleep without him. Then your phone vibrated. It was him.  
-Rafael, how are you?!  
-I'm fine cariño. I hope the detectives hurry up so I can get back to you.  
You felt your heart dance at his words. You caught yourself smiling and your eyes brighting.  
-I miss you so much, how's the case?  
-I hope better than last week. So, how's work?  
-That doesn't change ever. Just keeps going and going.  
-What were you doing? Already sleeping?  
-No, reading. I have some trouble sleeping lately.  
-Is the anxiety disturbing you again?  
-No, I'm fine, I just got used to you be around here.  
-I thought I was the one to keep you awake at nights, not the opposite -he said with a giggle -I guess I know how you can fall exhausted.

You almost could see the lust in his face at his words.  
-Yes, you do, but you're not here unfortunately.  
-I can fix that.  
-How? -you asked as you raised an eyebrow and smiled. You couldn't believe that you started getting hot with just his words, and he hadn't said anything really dirty actually.  
-I wish you were here niña. This bed is huge and a completely waste of space. I can just imagine you right in the middle, completely naked with my hands all over you. The sheets are pure silk and you just would grab them as I bury my tongue between your thighs.

Now he was talking. My god, how could you manage to get this man into your life? How much the life ought you that it was paying you with him?  
-Rafael...  
-God niña, you are so exquisite...

And when you noticed, you were soaking wet. Should you? He was probably touching himself, but phone sex is something you've never done before. You didn't know how to do this right.  
-Cariño...  
-Yes?  
-Do something for me.  
-Anything handsome -you said panting.  
-By now you must be aching for me, touch yourself, let's do this...

You put the phone on speaker and inserted a finger inside you. A moan escaped from your lips.  
-That's right niña -he said panting -Talk to me...  
-I just imagine how hard you must be Rafael.  
-I'm so hard for you cariño -he answered as he stroke himself - I just could imagine you behind me as I fuck you and you surround my waist with your legs, I kiss your breasts and you're running your fingers through my hair. Fuck, you're so tight niña, I love how you feel. You always feel so good...  
And when he told you that you felt that delicious sensation growing and growing. You couldn't keep that to yourself. He must know how he made you feel, he deserve to know and be excited from the words you've never said to anyone before.  
-You feel amazing Rafi -and then you inserted another finger and grabbed your breast -I just...

-What? Tell me...

-I just remember the morning of the day you left. You were sleeping and I couldn't resist the sensation of your cock in my mouth.

-The best way of waking up niña, your lips are so beautiful, you're so beautiful. I want to fuck you harder...

-Please harder papi, you're so huge and perfect like this -you moaned as you rubbed your clit -my God, I'm so close. Are you close papi? I want to come with you.  
-Keep talking niña, you're so hot, shit, I'm coming...  
-That's right Rafi, don't stop, don't stop, ah, god... this is it papi...ahh!

Your moans filled both of your bedrooms as you came at the same time. Dear Lord, that was so unexpected and amazing...

-Cariño? -he asked still panting a bit.  
-Rafael, that was incredible and so hot, I never thought... this...  
-Ready to sleep now? Are you tired?  
-Good night Rafi.  
-Sweet dreams cariño.


	2. The best flu ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You felt sick and Rafael doesn't let you go to work. Instead, he has a very useful alternative medicine to make you feel better.

When you woke up that morning, you felt worse than the day before. You knew the flu was inminent but there was so much work to do and someone had to do it.   
You went to the bathroom and washed your face. Looking at yourself in the mirror you realized your aspect wasn't the best, in fact, you looked terrible, and how could you not? You felt terrible as well, waking up in the middle of the night because you couldn't breathe, trying doing your best to not disturb Rafael lying next to you.  
-Cariño? -he said interrupting your thoughts -Are you alright?  
-Yes, I'll be out in a minute.  
And when you got out of the bathroom you felt his concerned gaze on you.  
-Look niña, today is Friday. You don't have to go. By the way, it's freezing out there.  
-I'm fine, as soon I drink the first coffee in the morning, I'll feel better. Don't worry.

The coffee machine started and the coffee's aroma filled the kitchen, or that was you thought. You couldn't smell anything, felt a terrible headache and you wanted nothing more than go back to bed. It was raining, cloudy, windy. The kind of weather you loved as long you don't have to leave home.   
You sneezed three times.  
-Enough, niña. Go back to bed right now.  
-I can't Rafi, I had a lot of work...  
-And it won't go anywhere. It will keep coming and going. Look this weather, it's awful. Rest all the weekend starting today.  
-But Rafael...  
-I'll call your office and tell them you're not going. Not like that. Now, go back and rest. I'll make you some tea.  
-Rafi...  
-Don't make me tie you to the bed niña.

Arguing with an ADA is just imposible. There's no chance of win on that. He was right, you felt really bad, so you went back to bed and covered yourself trembling a little bit.   
-Toma esto cariño -he said with a cup in one hand and some pills in the other -it make you feel better.  
You did and saw Rafael talking on the phone, explaining the people in your office that you were sick and you were not going anywhere. Then he talked to Carmen and told her that he couldn't go, he didn't want to leave you alone. You wanted to tell him that he was overreacting, it was just a flu, and it wasn't the first time you were sick and you had to take care of yourself. And if you survived in the past, you couldn't do it that bad. Of course you wanted to tell him but you couldn't because it felt so nice that he was taking care of you. He was devoted to his work and he was leaving it for you. You couldn't feel more special.  
The sound of the TV woke you up and the first thing that caught your attention was the window. The water was running through the glass and you could hear the sound of the furious wind bending the trees outside.   
-Rafi? -you asked when you realized he was still next to you -what are you doing here?  
-Working I guess, and I wanted to be sure that you were in bed the rest of the day. How do you feel? Hungry?  
-Not really, but I'm better. Thank you. What are you watching?  
-Actually I'm not paying attention. You can watch whatever you want -he said giving you the remote.

You watched a movie and for a moment, he even left the work aside to watch it with you. He brought you more tea, it was delicious.  
-What kind of tea is this?  
-My abuelita used to make it when we were sick. Cinnamon, honey and lemon. Do you like it?  
-A lot... like everything you give me.  
-We're not talking about the tea anymore, are we? -he asked with a devilish grin on his beautiful face.  
-No, I guess we're not.

He approached you to kiss you but you avoided it.  
-What is it?  
-Don't forget I'm sick. The last thing I want is spread my virus to you.  
-If you do, then you can take care of me.  
Then you kissed him. It was so beautiful and you felt better enough to realize that the things were getting hotter. What kind of magic Rafael had that he knew exactly what to do and what to say so you forget about the rest of the world just to please him?  
He pinned you gently against the mattress and kissed you forehead, running his lips to your eyes, cheek, neck and chest.  
-Don't move niña, don't forget you're sick. You have to rest.  
-Please Rafi... don't use my flu as an excuse to tease me. I can't rest right now.  
He laughed against your skin. He wanted to, but he couldn't do it if you were sick, you deserved just the best treatment ever.  
-Of course not cariño, but I don't want you to get tired. You rested all day.  
-So I know I can handle this... ah!  
You couldn't think of anything as soon as you felt his tongue against your clit.   
-Will you let me do this cariño? -he asked looking at you.  
-I will Rafi, I will, please...

He continued his divine moves against your cunt and grabbed your thighs. You were moaning his name and scratching his scalp, running your fingers through his hair.   
-Yes, yes, papi just like that...  
You were dripping more than ever and you could feel his tongue all over you. It was amazing, in the morning you felt terrible and Rafael did everything in his power to do to make you feel, no better, but as the most beautiful creature on Earth.  
And with this thought, you came undone beneath him.  
-Do you feel better now? -he asked.  
-I will as long as you let me return the favor -you answered when you caught your breathe again -did you mean that thing earlier?  
-What thing?  
-When you threat me to tie me to bed this morning, did you mean it?  
-Do you want me to tie you to bed?  
-I never thought about it until you said it.  
-We'll see niña, when you're fine and healthy, I promise.  
-So... at least will you let me return the favor?  
-Gladly...


	3. A good bondage ends with a diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Rafael mentioned the words "tie you to bed", the idea hasn't left your mind or his. Tonight, he has the chance to live that with you.

You didn't even hear what was on TV, your mind was focused on Rafael's lips on you, his hands running through your body and yours on his. That feeling was amazing and you thought you never had enough of him.  
-Rafi...  
You leaned over and he was still kissing you, his hands moved to your skirt, pulling your blouse out of it, he removed his tie and looked at you.  
-Cariño, I have an idea, only if you're agree with it...  
-What is it? -you asked, half excited, half concerned at the tone of his voice.  
-Do you still want me to tie you to bed? -he whispered against your ear before sucking your earlobe. Cheater, how could he expect you to deny anything to him if he moved like that? On the other hand, you've never done that before. Not in your wildest dreams.  
-Of course I want -you answered panting. 

The whole idea made you feel more excited than ever (if that was even possible with Rafael, when every night was better than the night before), but the knowledge you had about it was so limited. How could you do that right?  
-Are you sure? -Rafael wondered after he saw you lost in your thoughts for a moment.  
-Yes... it's just... I don't have any experience on this...  
-Just let me show you...  
He grabbed two more ties and used them to tie your wrists to his bed, he used the third one to bind your eyes up. You were trembling a little, not sure of what to expect.  
-Do we need a safe word? -you asked, remembering what a pain wimp you've always been.  
-I would never hurt you niña -he said when you felt him on top of you -I promise there won't be a second of all this that you won't love.  
You nodded, you wouldn't let him do this if you wouldn't trust him.  
-Now, how much do you like this blouse? -he said, running his fingers through it.  
-I hate it, they force me to wear it at work.  
-Really?  
Then he ripped it. You heard the buttons scattering through the floor, and then you felt his lips on your neck, you wanted to touch him but you couldn't, so you grabbed his ties strong as you could.  
Rafael completely undressed you and you were soaking wet, he kissed you every inch of your skin and you just could moan in response. He twisted his fingers inside you and you rocked your hips longing for more contact. You couldn't see him but you could feel he was still dressed. How much you both adore that situation!  
Then he left you for a moment and you could hear he was getting undressed. You moaned deeply when you felt his skin against yours. It was so hot.

He caressed the skin inside your arms and kissed you passionately on your lips and you felt you couldn't take it anymore. You rubbed your thighs together trying to calm the dripping between your legs, your knuckles were white, clutching his ties over your wrists. You could feel his erection against your stomach.  
-Rafael, please, please fuck me -you begged.  
-I will if you ask it nicely niña.  
You sighed with frustration, you couldn't see him, you couldn't touch him. You were completely at his mercy and helpless.  
-What can I do to get you inside me?  
-I already told you. Don't make me repeat myself cariño.

You bit your lip. Your mind only could focus on how much you needed him, you didn't have the patience to deal with puzzles. Now, girl, think. He's in charge and you can do anything else than obey. Obey properly...  
-I want you Counselor.  
-Now you're getting it...  
He rubbed his member against your cunt and you moaned surely his neighbours could hear you. You felt his hands on your thighs and suddenly you felt him inside you.  
-Oh, my God!  
-You're soaking wet niña. I can't believe how wonderful you feel...  
-Only for you Counselor...

His thrusts were fast and firm. He wasn't violent, but passionate. He let your heels on and you pictured yourself, how sexy you must look! That was another benefit of your relationship with Rafael. The confidence he had was contagious. There's no way to feel insecure with him. All your past relationships, younger than him, maybe with great bodies, shaped with daily gym routines weren't nothing compared with his confidence. He was sensual, handsome, intelligent and made you feel like the most beautiful woman in the world.  
The pression was too much and you felt the pleasure increasing with each thrust until you both came with a mix of deep moans. You arched your back and grabbed the ties once more as if your life depended on it. Seconds later, you felt him release you from your strings and pull the tie off your face. Immediately he kissed you so you keep your eyes closed and not feel uncomfortable with the sudden amount of light after that.  
-Are you alright cariño? -he asked when you finally opened your eyes.  
-Rafael, that was... divine.  
-You're divine. That's how it works.

Then you kissed him until you ran out of breath, his tongue was one of the sweetest tastes you've ever had.  
-I have something for you niña -he said once you were apart.  
You looked at him confused but delighted. You only could expect the best of him.  
He got out of bed and took your hand so you do it too. The both of you were watching yourselves naked in the long mirror he had in his bedroom.  
-Close your eyes niña -he whispered against your cheek.  
And you did it, feeling something thin and delicate against your neck afterwards. A necklace.  
-Now open them.  
A beautiful stone was resting above your neck. It captured the dim light so well that you could see a little rainbow coming out of it. You approached the mirror to have a better look.  
-Rafi...  
-And it's not a diamond in conflict, so you can wear it without remorse -he whispered into your ear.  
-A diamond?

That was the very first time you saw a diamond in your life. Of course you didn't have any. It was so beautiful and stunning and Rafael just gave it to you.  
-I never imagined to have something so pretty. Thank you so much Rafi.  
-And I never imagined to have someone so beautiful as you. It's the less you deserve cariño.  
Then you kissed him with all the... wait, was this love?


	4. Love never felt so good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOVE. The words are hammering in your head like nothing else did in your life. But you've suffered so much in the past when you've confessed your love. That bastard only showed you what you could expect, and nothing good was involved. But Rafael Barba wasn't him. Should you say it?

You sighed after you could recover from your orgasm. Dear God, how could Rafael do that? how many times did you come tonight? You've lost count after three. Then he laid down and you were on his chest, playing with his chest hair, he was scratching your hair. Then he reached for the night stand lamp and turned it off.  
-What time is it? -you asked in the dark.  
-I don't know, it's late niña.  
-Luckily, tomorrow we don't have to work.  
-Tomorrow? Today you'd mean.  
You smiled. Yes. It was tomorrow already.  
-Sweet dreams Rafael -you said.  
-Que descanses niña.

The morning found you holding that wonderful man. You woke up and watched him sleep. He is so handsome. He caught your attention since day one. His perfect and soft hair, his beautiful green eyes that you couldn't stop looking into them. That smile that made you feel like if you were the only woman on Earth. A voice that always made you daydreamed. His hands were so masculine and gorgeous that you loved to kiss them and adored the sight of them running through your body. In addition, his intelligence, his confidence only increased your attention, your desire, your lov...

No. If you remember correctly, last time was a mess. You loved that man so much. You could do anything for him, you said you loved him and he cheated on you. When you found out, you tried to bury the situation. You didn't say a thing, you only pretended that nothing was going on. At nights you used to look at him, trying to figure out if he was dreaming about her although he was beside you.  
He used you in every way he wanted and then, at the end, you couldn't look other way. He was cheating on you, he was looking someone else, sleeping with someone else and when you finally talked to him, he didn't deny it. He didn't even try. And then you hated yourself for being so fool, so naïve, so weak.

Of course Rafael had nothing to do with it. But the pain you felt those days was scaring you. You felt so attracted to Rafael, so excited, that you slept with him within days of meeting him. If you've never felt something like that with your ex and suffered that much, you couldn't want to imagine how much you'd suffered if Rafael one day hurt you.  
You shoke your head and got out of bed, trying to vanish those thoughts away. He was still sleeping. A shower, you really needed that.  
The water ran and with it those ideas. You sighed contently, why should you worry about that? You haven't said anything to him, neither did he. The relationship you have is not that complicated. You gathered your hair in a bun and closed your eyes.

A divine pair of hands rubbed your shoulders.

-A shower without me, niña? -he whispered against your cheek.  
-I didn't want to wake you up, Counselor -you answered, caressing his hands on your shoulders -I thought you were tired.  
-Never for this, cariño.  
Then you kissed him, holding him against you. His hands were on your hips and yours in his ass and his cock. You gave it a few strokes and teased yourself with it against your cunt.  
-Rafael...  
-Say it niña, say it...  
-Rafael, I want you inside me... -you said panting, your legs trembling and feeling yourself melt at his words.  
He kissed you and entered you at the same time and that was enough to take your breath away. You moaned and the sound filled the entire space. He grabbed your ass and lifted you, your legs were around his waist. His thrusts were long and slow and you were losing your mind. Rafael was taking his time this morning.  
-My God... -you moaned -I'm so close, so close, Rafael...  
-Come with me cariño.

You both came and when your feet were on the ground again you felt yourself falling.  
-Please, don't let me go -you said.  
-Nunca niña.  
Then he took you in his arms and carried you back to bed. You looked at him, his hair was wet, and his skin looked as the most delicious thing in the world. He caressed your cheek and kissed you again.  
-Te amo cariño -he whispered against your lips.

Then you felt your stomach falling. You couldn't tell him, so you kissed him back. But your mind was racing. He loves you... and you... of course you love him, but you're so afraid to confess it. What if he fails you? what if you're not good enough for him? what if this doesn't work?

A whole week went away and he never asked you about anything, but only confirm what he'd said. You could feel he really loves you. That Saturday night you were kissing on your bed, his tongue exploring your mouth and you hands were under his sweater, that sweater he was wearing the first night you slept together. How could say that night became in such a wonderful relationship?  
-Niña, wait... -he said, moving your hands away.  
-What is it? -you asked, raising an eyebrow. You felt excited. Those words only meant Rafael was going to tease you until you couldn't take it anymore.

He took your hands in his and kissed your knuckles. This was serious. Now you felt nervous.  
-Do you love me niña?  
Your eyes were fixed on the pillow beside you. No. Please don't do this, Rafael.  
-I know you do -he answered himself.  
You looked at him straight in the eyes. Once again, he caught your attention. But you couldn't say anything.  
-I know it for the way you kiss me -he continued, whispering against your cheek, caressing your lips -for the way you make love to me... I know you do, but I need you to tell me, because I promise you I'll never take advantage of that information or use it against you.

Your words were stuck on your throat, your palms were sweating and your heart was hammering against your chest. The past got back to you... again. The betrayal, the pain, all those tears wasted on someone who wasn't worthy, someone who used your love against you.  
-The last man I said I loved him...  
-No, please don't do this cariño. Don't make me pay for his mistakes. 

You looked at him. It was him. Rafael Barba. A man who'd never hurt you like that, because he wasn't that kind of person. He wouldn't cheat on you because he had been through it too. He was a good man, honest. A man that you adore so much that you couldn't deny him that. He's the best man you've known and he deserves to know it. He shouldn't pay for his mistakes. He was right.  
-I love you Rafael. I love you so much.  
-I love you too niña, muchísimo -he said before kissing you until you were out of breath.

That night you made love tenderly and slowly, and it was like if the gates were open wide. You confessed him all the thoughts you kept for yourself until then, how much you adore everything of him, before you kissed every inch of his skin. Within each thrust he said how much he loved you, how beautiful you are, how much loved you made him feel.  
You shivered. All the fear you felt before it was gone, you felt so protected in Rafael's arms.

At the end, you both came and both felt the orgasms like never in your lives before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed some lines from Tyler Perry's film "Diary of a mad black woman". Hope he doesn't mind.


	5. I'd love to be in trouble with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael and you go for a dance night. The things are getting hotter and both of you agree that you can't make it to you apartment, so a little alley looks perfect for you.

The place was absolutely beautiful. Dim lights all over the dance floor, wine, candles, flowers and a live orchestra. Rafael took you there because he went once. Not with a girlfriend or even for fun, he was looking for a witness. Despite the hard of the case, he thought back then how lovely was in there and he'd wish he had someone special in his life to share an evening in that place.  
When he called to make the reservation, he was excited and happy as he thought he could never be. You loved him and he loved you dearly. There's nothing he couldn't do for you and he surprised himself looking at your picture and smiling when he was talking to the hostess.

Then the weekend arrived and both of you were finally in that place, laughing and kissing, taking advantage of the soft light. That was new for you. Usually, you wouldn't kiss a man in public. But with Rafael you didn't think about that, you didn't even care. His lips and tongue were so tempting that you couldn't resist for long.

"Sway" started and Rafael took your hand and lead you to the dance floor. He was a beautiful dancer, and the way he moved only caused that you felt a little aroused. The next songs weren't help you with that nor Rafael. When "A little sugar in my bowl" began, he hugged you from behind and laid his gorgeous hands on your hips, then you turned your head to kiss him.  
-Mi amor, you're so beautiful... -he said when you let him go.  
-I love you so much Rafael -you whispered.  
-I wish all these people disappear so we could be alone.  
-Is that so? -you asked, facing him and grabbing his hands so they couldn't leave your hips.  
-You look amazing in that dress, but I'm sure it'd look better in my bedroom's floor.

You laughed. A nervous laugh. The kind of laugh you use to calm you down. Rafael knew how to make you tremble, inside and out. As a lawyer he always knew what to say, and when and how.  
-Don't you agree with me, cariño? -he insisted.  
-I like this dress too. I want to keep it a little longer tonight.  
-We both know that you can keep it. I can make love to you with that on -he whispered against your cheek.

You closed your eyes. You could feel his breath and he could say that you were getting wet under that dress. "The way you look tonight" was in the air and Rafael started singing to you. Not too loud, almost whispering, only for you. His eyes were closed and so were yours, and you felt your heart racing and full with love for that incredible man. His hands were on your waist and you thought you couldn't take it anymore. He looked so sexy and beautiful, singing for you. Besides, you couldn't believe how amazing voice he has.  
The music paused for a while but you didn't go back to your table. You stayed there, in the dancing floor with him, looking deeply into his eyes, when he suddenly kissed you with the passion he always showed you, exploring your mouth with his tongue as he'd find a treasure in there.  
-If you continue doing this Rafael, we're going to finish this night in jail for indecent exposure.  
-You're with an ADA mi amor, I can pull some strings.  
-I don't want to get you in trouble, handsome, that was the last thing I'd do.  
He smiled and you thought you could see a devilish grin on his face. Sometimes you wished you knew what he was thinking. You smiled to him, at the end, he always let you know.

Then you went back to your table, a booth actually. The wine was waiting but you ignored it completely. You were making out like teenagers and he started caressing your legs, then your thighs and his hands were going under your skirt aching to find your...  
You had nothing under that dress, and for the first time ever, ADA Rafael Barba was speechless.  
-Surprised? -you asked with a smile.  
-Really niña? -he said finally -what were you thinking?  
-About saving some time? Don't tell me you don't like this counselor -you whispered against his cheek and your fingers ran through his thigh to his crotch and gave him a little squeeze.  
-You really want to get in trouble niña.  
-I'm with an ADA, the one who can pull some strings.  
-We should leave. Now.

He left the money on the table and took your hand. Outside was warm, a perfect summer night. The stars and moon above you and you appreciated that but Rafael was getting frustrated. Not a single cab was outside. You both agreed that neither of you should drive, so you could drink as much as you wanted. But now you wanted to go home as soon as possible and you were trapped on the street.  
-Don't worry Rafael, a cab will show up soon -you said trying not to stare to his bulge. Truth was, that you were soaking wet by then and you prayed your words were prophetic so a cab WOULD appear in that instant.

Nothing. All cabs were already taken and you didn't want to walk to find one.  
-Follow me niña -he said, walking to an alley beside the club.  
And you did follow him. For a while you wonder what kind of short cut it could be to find a cab. It was dark and narrow and for a while you couldn't see the street you were a minute ago.  
Then he pinned you against the wall and kissed you fiercely. You took his tongue as your life depended on it. One of his legs was between your thighs and you couldn't help rub yourself against him. Dear Lord, where this was going?  
-Rafael... we're in public.  
-It's not public niña. No one can see us -he said panting and pressing his forehead against yours -and you're so wet already. I don't think you want to wait. I know I can't.  
-I hope you have the strings you talked about -you murmured before kissing him and caressing his hard cock through his pants.  
-I do, and no one has to know if you are quiet -he said before running his fingers through your cunt. You bit your lip so hard so you didn't make a sound. Only a whimper.

The next thing you knew was he pulled out his cock and lifted you against the wall. Your legs were around his waist when he finally entered you. A loud moan escaped from your lips.  
-Shhh niña, please be quiet -he said panting before he kissed you again.  
He moved hard and fast and you were in heaven. You whimpered against his neck and caressed his hair. His thrusts were creating that delicious pressure inside you that you knew you couldn't last too long. The whole situation was hot as hell. You both fully dressed, fucking in a dark alley, his hands grabbing your ass, you could feel him so hard inside you so you ran your nails through his chest hair.  
-My god... Rafael...  
-You feel so good cariño, so good...  
-I'm so close Rafi... please...  
-So am I niña... just keep moving like that...

Your hips were against his in a constant rhytm. A wave of pleasure ran through your body and you knew that was it.  
-Mi amor I'm coming -you warned him before you bury your face against his neck, hoping his jacket would conceal your moans. You tried to be quiet, you really did, but you just couldn't.  
-Come for me preciosa... quiero sentirte...  
And then you came, and when you did, your muscles did their best to suck his cock enough to send him to the edge.  
-Por Dios... mi amor, no te detengas -he moaned against your lips, feeling your cunt devouring him until he was satisfied.

Neither of you fully stopped after your orgasms, you just keep moving slower and slower until you stopped. When your feet were on the ground again, you felt your legs trembling and losing your balance for a while, but Rafael kept holding you, so you were safe.  
-Rafael... that was amazing...  
-And you're incredible mi amor. Are you alright? You look like if you're about to fall.  
-I'm fine, it's just... I can't believe we did this in the street...  
-It's not the street cariño...  
-You know what I mean, what if someone see us?  
-I wasn't joking about the strings, you know... come on, mi amor, maybe we can find a cab now... -he said, taking your hand and going back to the street.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned! There's so much to learn (wink, wink)


End file.
